Possession
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: Memories of just few days prior kept going on loop in his mind, Hardy pointing a gun at her. He imagined not making it, Teresa dead in his arms. And now, another man wanted her. He just couldn't hide the truth any longer. "You are mine" he whispered, and Teresa smiled against his skin. Au-ish season 2 premiere, M rated.


**Disclaimer: **My father is called Bruno, but our surname isn't Heller, so I guess it means that I don't own in any form The Mentalist, Patrick Jane and so on, just this plot, hopefully.

**Notes: **yes, it's been a loong time since the premiere of season two, but: last couple of years, I've always given my M rated version of the season premiere, and there's no reason to believe that I'll not do soemthing about it this years as well. ergo: considering that back then I wasn't wirting M rated stories, I've suddenly decided, feeling particularly inspired, to give my version of the events... and there's no reason to believe I'll not be able to do the same with the pilot!

* * *

He looked at her from the doorframe, casually leaning against the glass, hands in his pockets. He was smirking, studying her, and, he had to admit: he was curious.

She turned, and looked at him. She wasn't asking any question with her silence. She wasn't even bothered by his presence. Probably, she was just annoyed, even if he wasn't sure if it was because of him or everything that was going on with Minelli and the newcomer, Bosco.

"What, you don't ask me what I'm doing here so late at night, don't order me to go home or wherever I go sleeping?" he was making fun of her, and she knew it. that was why she merely grunted.

"I don't feel like wasting my time, Jane. even if I wouldn't mind if you could find someone else to bother."

She put in order something in her desk, and then in the bookshelf, and he looked at her the whole time, with a lazy grin on his face. She could feel his eyes on her skin, and it was starting to make her feel nervous.

"You're not mad at me, but it's still because of me. Minelli told you something, right? Something that bothered you… and that you somehow don't like."

She just shook her head, and then went back to her desk, acting like he wasn't even there. he grinned more. He knew he had been right.

"So, Teresa " he told her, and listening to him calling her by name awoke some pretty intense sensations in her body. "What did good old Virgil told you? I guess it's something that your old mentor Sammy assumed later as well. Something about us being lover, maybe?"

She shivered, blushing, proving him right with her body language but negating it with her words, and Jane grinned. Lisbon was a good cop (meaning: she was honest), that was why she was such a bad liar. He, on the contrary… he had always been a bad boy. "Bosco and Minelli know me. they'd never assume something like that!"

He studied her, and thought back to what Bosco's behavior and words suggested him. He knew Lisbon, of that much he was already aware, but there was something else. Bosco had been in love with her- maybe a little part of him still was, even after such a long time – so he knew that Lisbon wasn't the kind of woman who got involved with coworkers. Unless…

Of course, there was also the chance that Bosco had already been married back then, and he knew that Lisbon wasn't the kind of woman getting between husband and wife. Hell, she was crazy about him, wanted him like mad, and because he still wore the wedding ring of a dead woman, she hadn't tried anything.

Silence sat between them yet again, and Lisbon had even imagined that he had left, finally, but just when she was about leave out a breath of relief, she felt him at her back, sensual like a feline, leaning towards her, his breath hot against her ear, her neck. "He wants you, you know? and it eats him alive, knowing that he'll never have you…"

Yet again she shivered, trying to gulp a mouthful of saliva. She was pretty sure her eyes were dilated and huge, dark in the dim light of her office.

Jane's lips were suddenly traveling over her neck, alternating between kissing, licking and biting. She was in heaven, a heaven she had always dreamt about, and she didn't even know why. Jane was supposed to be faithful to his wife. He was supposed to be celibate until the end of time. He still wore the ring that she felt burning her skin, and yet…

She moaned as he hit a soft, sweet spot close to her lobe. Well, she decided she didn't care. she'd rather prefer having him for herself than thinking about the fact that he was still wearing a wedding ring. After all, it was a promise to get Red John now, right? And besides, she wasn't even sure she wanted Jane for something life-changing.

Sex could be good. actually, she was pretty sure that sex with a mentalist was going to be just great. And Jane had that dark and commanding hidden side that drove her crazy.

He bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder, forcefully, making her gasp. "You are mine!" he proclaimed. She had never thought he could be such a dominator, but… it turned her on. Like crazy.

God, if they didn't get naked in 3 minutes top she was going to get crazy…

"Couch?" he asked, painting in her ear.

"Desk…" she breathed against his neck. He stopped, and turned to look at her, quizzically, like a deer in a car's light, almost like a teenager at his first time, and all she could do…. Was laughing.

_Hello, good mood. Hope we'll meet again sooner or later… _

He parted, and readjusted his clothes, clearly a bit embarrassed, while she still giggled. Both of them, though, were pretty uncomfortable. The mood was definitely ruined. "Oh, look how is late! Well, I guess you'll just want to go home…. So… I'll walk you to your car? "

She nodded, and, taken her things, turned off the lights, she walked to her car in complete silence, keeping her distance from Jane. truth was, even if the mood was gone, she could still feel his warmth, the butterflies in her belly, and she was tempted to just jump him there, but she knew it was wrong. Jane had had a momentary lapse in judgment, forgetting who they were for a sec, allowing his body to take charge, but now he was back on track, and she was sure that he'd never try anything like that again.

"I'll see you, Jane" she simply told, getting her keys from her pockets. Keys that she didn't found. And suddenly saw in the hands of none other than a grinning Patrick Jane.

Well… maybe he did want to try something with her, after all.

She once again shook her head, and didn't put on a fight, since she knew it was going to be pointless. And besides… she was once again turned on.

"Relax, Lisbon, we're not going to my place" he said, smiling. She blushed. She hadn't thought about Malibu, since it was over seven hours away by car. "And we'll not go to my motel. You deserve far better than that. You need to feel relaxed, and the only place where you'll allow yourself to, it's your home."

She smiled, and blushed yet again. Jane had never been to her place. No one from the team had. And besides… she didn't like to have men over. She liked being the one in control, even when it was just one night stands. She wanted to be the one to leave first in the morning, when the other one was still asleep, and that wasn't something she liked doing at her place.

He parked her car (her slot, she didn't even want to know how he knew) and they walked towards her apartment, Jane behind Lisbon, keeping his right on the small of her back. She couldn't stop blushing, and she felt so dizzy she was sure she was close to death. She tried to open the door, but her hands were trembling, and Jane had to took them in his own to steady them. he smiled lazily at her, and she answered in kind, even if she couldn't stop blushing, and somehow it was forceful, just to cover up nerves.

Nerves. Because, like it or not, she knew what was going to happen.

They entered, and Lisbon stood still in the small hall, facing Jane, her eyes on her feet. He took a step forward, and she practically jumped.

"Teresa, I want you to relax. I'm not about to jump you. We'll do whatever you want, when, and if, you'll want it" he sweetly told her, his voice low and soothing, so close she could feel the heath radiating from his body, his left hand putting back in its place a rebel lock of dark hair.

He took her hand in his own, and walked her upstairs, and went into the bathroom- yet another thing she didn't want to know how he knew – and set a bath ready for her. she couldn't stop to look at him astonished, and still embarrassed. She didn't think that was the way a soon to be lover behaved, he looked more like a father.

A father… Jane had been a good husband, a loving father, he was, despite everything, a good man, and life… one mistake, the wrong words to the wrong person, and his whole existence had fallen into pieces.

Standing fully clothed in her bathroom, embracing herself, she started crying like a little child. And in an instant, Jane was at her side.

He took her in his arms, and shushed her with sweet words, his soft voice. His lips kissed her hair, her eyelids, her nose, his hands softly mapped her curves, discovering her for the first time, rediscovering yet again what it felt like to hold a woman in his arms, one he wanted to share such a level of intimacy with.

Suddenly he was kissing her lips.

It was a slow kiss, and yet passionate. He was taking his time discovering the geography of her lips, of her mouth, the curves her tongue could take while tangling with his own, and left them both out of breath, and when they parted, they stared into each other eyes, and they knew that that was the road they both wanted to take, and that it was finally time.

He gave her a peck on the nose, smiling, and started to undress Lisbon, slowly and carefully, threatening her like she was some goddess; at the same time, she did the same, slowly unbuttoning his clothes and, layer after layer, discovering what Patrick Jane hid behind all that fabric. She bit her lips when she saw that he was apparently keeping in shape. Well… after he didn't just sleep, then.

"I'm a good swimmer. And pools are open until midnight here in Sacramento" she rolled her eyes. She hated when he red her mind. But she loved it at the same time. It was, in a creepy way, sexy and hot. "You are beautiful".

She blushed, and somehow felt the need to cover herself at his words. She had never felt beautiful, and was sure that he was just trying to flatter her (why, it was a mystery. It wasn't like she was going to send him away now that she was on the verge of finally consuming a relationship again…). She wasn't even his type. She had seen a picture of his wife, had met Sophie Miller, and all those women he flirted with. She definitely wasn't his type.

He just smiled, but didn't say a word, even if he knew what was going through her mind; he entered in the bathtub, and silently asked her to join him. Teresa sat on the edge for a sec, studying him, covered in bubbles, and laughed, but blushing nevertheless. She knew what that poor bathtub was going to witness, and she was sure there was just a couple of positions they could try in such a secluded space.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her, but then pointed a finger at her, stopping her from saying the words out loud. "Wait, I know! you wonder if I'll ask you if I have to sue a condom- it's a no, by the way, you are clean and on the pill, and so am I. clean, I mean – and also, you've just remembered that it's been a lifetime since last time you tried reverse cowgirl."

She threw some water in his eyes, terribly, terribly annoyed, because Jane really knew how to break the mood, but a thought crossed her mind. Jane was out of shape- he hadn't been with a woman since his wife – and from random snippets of conversation, she had always assumed that Angela had been his first girlfriend.

She felt like she was going to have sex with a virgin. Thrilling for a man, but for a woman…

"Relax, Teresa, I assure you that my mentalist abilities compensate my lack of exercise in this particular field of expertise" he grinned, and took her hand, guiding her inside the bathtub.

Her back against his chest, she straddled his thighs, her hands on his knees. Jane moved her hair on one side, and freed her neck for his kisses, and she could feel it was nothing like what it had happened in her office.

He tenderly kissed the spot he had bitten previously, and she could feel him freezing there, taking a big breath. She wondered if he was already regretting what was happening.

"I should have been more tender, Teresa. I'm sorry" he told her, kissing the spot. "I'm…" he closed his eyes shut, and started crying, sobbing. Lisbon turned her head, and kissed his skin, his chin, his neck, and his lips, kissing away his sobs, his tears. He gripped her, yet again with all his strength, like it had happened at the office. "I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you."

He deepened the kiss, without letting it go out of hand, and she took advantage of the situation for taking him in her hand. She felt his heat pulsating underneath her fingers, between them, and slowly she guided him to her entrance.

He sobbed when he penetrated her, and she did as well. Because it had been a long time since she had done it in such a position, because it was a while since she had had sex the last time and because… because the feelings, the sensations, were simply overwhelming. Jane was the center of her universe, like she was for him. it was strange, and yet it worked.

They sat a perfect rhythm, dancing the oldest dance of the universe like they had always been at it, finding it natural in a scary way. Jane kept panting on her neck, and she purred like a satisfied kitten, her hands on his owns, she guided him through the discovery of her naked body, and all she could say it was that Jane was an excellent student, for every touch was magic, and awoke flames in her she had never thought existed in the first place.

She turned her face, and kissed him, once, than mover her lips to his ear, and before biting his lobe, making his shudder, she whispered her plea, her order. "Come for me, Patrick… come with me."

She kissed him again, and the next time he thrust into her, the world stopped to exit, everything froze, and they both saw fireworks exploding before their eyes.

His kisses turned lazy and sloppy, until he kissed her no more, and with a little strength in his system yet again, he helped her out of the tub. He dried her, like she did with him, but nothing of them were interested in a repeating performance yet, so they kept it light and outside any dangerous erogenous zone.

They went to her room (and gain, she didn't want to know how he knew that that was her room) and they went to bed, cuddled, chest against chest, his head on her hair, her lisp pressed against his neck.

He wasn't able to let her go. He couldn't, memories of just few days prior kept going on loop in his mind, Hardy pointing a gun at her, but in his mind, he didn't make it, wasn't on time, and she died in his arms. But Lisbon was safe, but still… now that man, Bosco, he could see in the eyes of the bald man the desire, the longing, and he hadn't been able to mask his feelings any longer.

"You are mine" he breathed in her hair, before falling asleep, just a murmur.

Teresa smiled against hi skin.


End file.
